The Prince of the Roses
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Summary: Alfred knew the one thing Arthur loved to do, besides woodwork and needlework, was to tend to his rose garden in the back of his house. As Alfred prepares to present a special gift to Arthur, he reminisces on how his Prince of the Roses and the rose garden meant to him...USUK established relationship, romance and shounen-ai. Please read and review! More details inside.


**Author's notes:** I'm back again and I decided to post another story up! The one good thing about the short episodes of Hetalia is that it gives you enough creative license to write in between the gaps :)

I really love the USUK pairing (or an occasional UKUS when the situation calls for it). The other pairings are good but I feel that this pairing will always be my fave :)

Anyway, this fic was inspired by the rose. Roses are my one of my favourite flowers and the one thing that came to my mind that it is England's national flower so this is part of the reason I created this story :). And it's also because I wanted to have a bit of closure as to how they got together in my mind and was also inspired from my previous story "Cleansing Renewal and Comfort" (Formerly titled "All I Know: Memories").

**Another thing:** Thank you so much for the favourites on my first Hetalia fic "Cleansing Comfort and Renewal"; it really makes me happy that you really like it and thanks to the few who took the time to write the reviews. It motivates me to keep writing :)

**Story notes:** Words in Italics are memory flashbacks, I apologise if there are some grammatical errors here and there. References to the secret flower language and 'All I Ask Of You' from the Phantom of the Opera in the story. Can considered as a bit of a universe tie-in prequel/sequel with my previous story 'All I Know: Memories' but can be read as a stand-alone. References to the September 11 attacks; I've written it in as a tribute to the brave souls who survived this terrible ordeal and in remembrance of the victims whose souls are resting in peace.

**Warning!:** Harmless shounen-ai (no yaoi in this one, I'm afraid :)…maybe a hint?), USUK established relationship, romance and sappiness ensue with some angst :) some OOC so if don't like, please use the back button and read something else that tickles your fancy.

**Additional Warning:** There is a reference to the September 11 attacks. I had a bit of debate whether I should post it up considering that this year's anniversary has already passed. But I recently watched the latest episode of Bones 'The Patriot in Purgatory' and it inspired me to write it into the story and post it. I definitely recommend you all to watch it, it's a powerful episode that beautifully portrays on how this day has affected the characters and also how much we take for granted on what the veterans had done for their country, I hope it didn't create too much Bone spoilers. I apologise if I offended anyone about it in terms on how it was portrayed. I know that it was a day that changed the world as we know today and is still a touchy and painful subject 11 years on. But I sincerely hope that the segment will be enough to pay remembrance, respect and condolences to the Americans who braved through this terrible ordeal. Those innocent thousands will never be forgotten…may they forever rest in peace...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya and the song 'All I Ask Of You' from Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webberwhich is made as a reference and a short verse written in to fit the story. Wish I could though…this story is created out of my imagination so the plot is mine.

Anyway, I hope that you like it!

* * *

**The Prince of the Roses**

Alfred knew the one thing Arthur loved to do, besides woodwork and needlework, was to tend to his rose garden in the back of his house. His lover's garden was quite different from his own sprawling and quite untamed garden which consisted of green fields, colourful wildflowers and towering trees back at home.

The large space was safely tucked away behind black polished iron metal gates, surrounded by tall red bricked walls and divided into 3 sections.

The center was a sight to see. Meticulously trimmed rosebushes were arranged to create a mini labyrinth with a simple but beautifully sculpted white fountain set in the middle. A graceful white marble unicorn perched on top of the fountain posed in its splendour. There were tiered marble tiled flowerbeds filled with roses of imaginable breeds and colours arranged around the labyrinth while various other rose-trees, shrubberies and evergreen trees littered the expanse of the green grass. A glass table and two iron chairs were situated strategically among some of the nearby rose-trees, perfect to have a spot of tea.

The remaining two sections flanked the center as near-identical wings to this piece of English paradise and were accessed by smaller wooden gates located on each side. Although they weren't as spacious as the center, they were still as beautiful to behold. Each space was filled with strategically placed garden ornaments and statues around and among the flowerbeds filled with even more wondrous roses. The left wing had a sturdy wooden porch bench swing sheltered by an ivy covered wooden arch while the right wing contained beautifully trimmed topiaries shaped as unicorns and fairies to accompany the roses.

It looked like it came from a fairytale world and was indeed a wondrous and elegant garden that even Francis, the self-proclaimed beauty expert, would be envious of.

Arthur took pride in his gardening skills in tending these beautiful flowers within his garden. His country boasted the best gardens that were often the talk of the world. It would be almost blasphemous if he didn't express his pride and love of his national floral emblem to the fullest.

Arthur's rose garden was one of the most frequented places the superpower loved to be in whenever he came to visit, which was where he was going today. He was supposed to arrive the following morning as he had told Arthur over the phone days before the scheduled trip. But he managed to fly over earlier than expected and arrived in the early evening. He was planning to surprise Arthur with his unexpected arrival and a special gift, which currently rested in his coat pocket.

Alfred was always fascinated in watching Arthur lovingly tend to his precious blossoms. The sovereign nation always did wonders with his hands. He sometimes couldn't imagine these same hands that were capable on wielding weapons could even delicately handle needles, tools and pruning shears with such finesse. He loved the way Arthur's face would noticeably light up when he talked about the roses he was planting in accordance to their blooming seasons. He would talk and explain about how each colour and numbers give different messages and how they were often utilised in sending secret messages between lovers back in the Victorian ages. Alfred chuckled at the thought. Underneath his gruff and cynical exterior crafted from his past days as a pirate was a gentleman whose heart was just as romantic as Francis, though at a thankfully more subtle degree.

During their courtship, Alfred did his best to communicate his love for him. Each time he visited his lover's home, he would place the roses he bought in the silver vase that always stood on the glass table in the garden. His common gifts usually consist of small bouquets of dark pink roses, sunny yellow roses or a mixture of bright red and yellow roses, all to signify their growing friendship and joys they shared together. On his birthdays, he would have his lover's birthday present complimented with lavender roses to express birthday wishes and sweet thoughts with an air of elegance and mystery. On special holidays and their anniversary, he would bring a bouquet of 12 fully bloomed red roses as his ultimate declaration of love. Arthur often planted the roses Alfred brought him as additions to his garden. For some others, he would dry out the flowers to make floral potpourri to scent his rooms.

Alfred's heart never failed to skip a beat at the way Arthur's face looked when he accepted his gift bouquets. His green eyes would shimmer softly like speckles of gold while his normally scowling expression would melt away and a small gentle smile would linger on his lips. The older nation looked so divine among the roses. For that, Arthur was nicknamed as his Prince of the Roses, which more often than not send a lovely blush as red as the roses spreading across the British nation's cheeks and made him grumble in embarrassment. But that small smile lingering on his lips said otherwise and Alfred would laugh with his heart.

The rose garden was also their private sanctuary from the outside world. This was where they would often have picnics, take lazy naps to kill time or just leisurely walk among the roses. Sometimes they would do their own things while relaxing in the garden. Arthur would do some needlework or read a good book while Alfred contented himself with playing his handheld video-games with headphones on so not to disturb his lover. On occasions, they would sit in the porch-swing in comfortable silence and Arthur would end up napping against his shoulder, a sight which Alfred found to be most adorable. Other times, Alfred was content to watch Arthur work in his garden as he trimmed the rosebush labyrinth and topiaries and pruned and watered his roses with loving care. This was also the most frequent venue to privately celebrate Arthur's birthday since he often felt uncomfortable with large crowds unlike Alfred who simply lived for a great party with lively company on his birthdays.

There were two particular memories Alfred would always cherish about how special this place and Arthur had become to him and the reason why he was surprising his Prince of the Roses with the gift. The first memory was always the most significant…after all, it was when he finally plucked up the courage to confess how he felt towards his former brother and caretaker...

* * *

_The first memory happened many years after when he tried to clean out his storage room again. He recalled his previous attempt back when Toris was staying with him and was determined to try and clean out the room for good. That next attempt was made between the mid to late 1980s. But as always, he was unsuccessful after being bombarded by the same strong stream of good and bad memories of his time with Arthur before the Revolutionary War changed everything between them. Instead of falling into another melancholic state plastered behind a fake smile, Alfred had sank into deep contemplation on how he still felt towards his former mentor. He also wondered why he couldn't let go of these memories and the things associated with them, especially the handmade toy soldiers and that uncomfortable black suit. After months of contemplating, which was most unusual for his character, he realised that everything he did, even though it tore him to pieces to betray his former caretaker, was to prove that he could stand on his own two feet and that the brotherly love and admiration he previously held for Arthur had turned into a different kind of love…the type that lovers shared. After that realisation, he impatiently waited for his latest day off and flew a jet to the sovereign nation's stately home. He had to confess his feelings and to finally work up the courage to ask for his forgiveness of what he had done during the Revolutionary War before he lost his nerve._

_Alfred could remember it so clearly… after crashing through the oaken door of the mansion, he had stumbled past the iron wrought gates and into the rose garden to find England having tea while listening to Phil Collins on his portable radio. The elder nation looked absolutely shell-shocked when he saw him barging in out of the blue and then frightfully enraged when he found out that his door was splintered during the crash. After a rash round of arguing and bickering over the door, Alfred finally spilled his guts out with a red shameful blush over his cheeks, Arthur had been shocked into calmness by the confession and simply stared at him, his face unreadable. Alfred sadly interpreted the older nation's silence as a sign of rejection. However, just when he was about to leave in heavy dejection, Arthur stopped him by taking his hand and dragged him to a nearby rose-tree. He plucked a few moss rosebuds still in their stems and their full green rose-leaves, which he promptly gave to the young nation. Alfred had looked back at him with confusion._

_"Figure out the message behind them. Come back when you find the answer." Arthur curtly told him as he turned his back on him, "And another thing, please pay for the door…it was made out of the finest solid oak…"_

_It was difficult to get that door replaced. Who knew solid oak would be so expensive?! In any case, after the arduous endeavour, Alfred had another challenge: to figure out what the elder nation was trying to say through the rosebuds. He was frustrated with the lack of success after three days of thinking. It took an kindly woman named Alice to notice his distress and invited him into her plant nursery, which turned out not to be far from Arthur's place. When she heard that he was acquainted with the British nation, she became very helpful and showed him a book about the secret language of flowers. When he finally did figure out the message, he had a spring in his step when he returned to Arthur's house. He went back into the garden to find the British nation trimming the labyrinth of rosebushes. Arthur was conveniently facing his back towards him._

_Alfred gently fingered the rose leaves, "The rose-leaves…you're giving me hope…hope that we can restore what changed between us…"_

_Arthur stopped what he was doing and smiled a bit. He got the first part right, "And the moss rosebuds?"_

_The young nation chuckled and blushed slightly, "They're your first confession of love…am I right? Is it true? Do you really…love me?"_

_With that, Arthur's face softened noticeably as he turned to faced him, "Do you need me to say it again when you already answered it. But I am quite impressed…looks like you've been doing your homework."_

_Alfred grinned smugly and sprinted to hug the older nation, who had to dump his shears aside to prevent the sharp blades from stabbing him. The moss rosebuds gently dropped onto the grass by their feet._

_"Of course! I'm a hero and I can figure this sort of things out!" Alfred wasn't going to admit that he had a bit of help to figure out the hidden message. Arthur was smiling at him once again. That was all that mattered._

_Arthur initially struggled with the sudden weight of the larger nation embracing him. But he finally wound his arms and gave a gentle squeeze around his waist. Alfred envisioned the smile as the older nation spoke, "You're forgiven…Alfred…"_

_Those were the best words Alfred had ever heard. The fact that the elder nation addressed him by his human name, he knew that their bond had truly started to mend._

_When Alfred returned home the next day, he quickly visited his storage room once again. He gathered the toy castle chest and the wooden soldiers so that he could properly dust and clean them. Hopefully on Arthur's next visit, he could show it to him without being embarrassed that he still kept the precious gift all these years and perhaps…they could work on fixing it together to make it into something better…_

* * *

Alfred paused in his reminiscing to stop at the local plant nursery. He walked through the door and found Alice, the kindly woman who he felt indebted to, sorting out various seed packets. He noted that over the many years, she had aged gracefully from a young woman to a mother and finally to a grandmother, just like a rose. She smiled brightly when she recognised her customer.

"Well what do you know…it's good to see you again, dear!"

"Likewise," Alfred smiled.

"Arthur told me that you won't arrive until tomorrow morning. What a pleasant surprise! Here for the usual, Alfred?" she paused in her task to stand up.

"You know me all too well, Alice. But I'm giving Arthur something a bit different..." Alfred smiled back. He came to be better acquainted with this kind woman pretty well since Arthur was a regular customer in purchasing rose seeds for his garden and he himself often bought roses from her to give to his lover.

"Well now, let me help you select the best ones, dear."

The old woman led Alfred to the back garden, which was filled with several greenhouses located across the fenced area. She led him to the greenhouse on the left. She opened the door and the sweet scent of roses filled the air.

"Here we are, Alfred…you came at quite the most opportune time. Many of our roses are in bloom. Arthur is most fortunate to have a sweet and caring lover such as you…" the old woman equipped herself with her gloves and pruning shears while Alfred felt his ears turn red at the compliment, "What would you like?"

Alfred carefully scanned the plethora of the roses arranged before him. He frowned in concentration as he tried to recollect which colours and numbers would bring his message across with his special gift. His bespectacled eyes lit up when he found the roses he was looking for.

"Two roses…one of this color and one of that colour, Alice…and tie them with a ribbon…if possible…could you match the ribbon to the colours of the roses please…"

"Oh…is that what I think it is?" the old woman's smile grew when she saw the blush on the young nation's face, "Oh, how sweet! I do hope that everything will go your way tonight, dear."

"I hope so too…thanks for the roses, Alice."

After paying for the roses and bidding the elderly storekeeper to have a good day, Alfred continued on his way to his lover's house and his reminiscing of his second memory. Alfred couldn't help but feel a twinge of grimness about it, yet it brought healing warmth to his heart. Because it showed him that he would always need Arthur through difficult times…especially…on that day...

* * *

_The second memory took place years into their deepened relationship...in the early 2000s. It was melancholic and painful, to say the absolute least, but unforgettable all the same._

_The 10th of September 2002 was just any other ordinary day to any other ordinary person. But to Alfred, it was the dreaded prelude to mark the first anniversary of the day he had been brutally attacked, leaving him mentally and physically scarred and becoming more wary, if not paranoid, of the outside world._

_Alfred still hadn't gotten over the trauma of the terrible attacks on his beloved country. He had been hiding in seclusion and refused to see anyone, except Arthur and Matthew, who were understandably concerned over his state of health and mind. Matthew was at his wits' end on what he could do to help his brother and Arthur decided to intervene. He had recently coaxed out by Arthur out of his house and spend some time in England. He had spent a quiet week in the stately residence before he was to head back to his own country to be present for the huge memorial service that would take place at the White House tomorrow evening. _

_During that entire year, the normally brazen superpower hadn't shed a single tear and his body bore new scars that wouldn't fade away soon. Alfred knew that this newfound stoicalness he never knew he possessed greatly worried Arthur, who didn't want him to take the same path of loneliness as he did. But he felt that he didn't deserve to cry after failing to protect his people who suffered greatly because of his vulnerability._

_It was a beautiful early evening and Arthur had set up a deck chair for Alfred to lie on. Alfred had fallen into an uneasy nap while Arthur briefly went inside to check up their dinner._

_Alfred was haunted by terrible nightmares. They were worse than the crushing memories of the Revolutionary War and every other battle and war he participated in. Sometimes he would dream of the passengers planes crashing into the mighty towers, causing them to collapse one after another in hellish fire and smoke. Other times, he was forced to witness his people dying in the most graphic and most terrifying fashion when the planes crashed and the towers crumbled into dust._

_But the worst nightmare was being encased in a cocoon of darkness and only hearing whispers, cries and screams around him, which was what he was currently experiencing during his nap. Most of them were filled with anguished tears and great sorrow for the loss of their loved ones who perished in the towers and in the passenger planes. Some others expressed intense anger and hatred towards the horrible criminals for their agenda, hardly able to comprehend why they would use such extreme means to get their messages and threats across with no regard of human life. The remaining ones he could hear were whispers of dying people calling out for their loved ones before breathing their last._

_It shattered the normally cheerful nation's heart that these innocent people died and he hated himself for not being able to get to them sooner. _

_The masses of passengers in the planes died alone in the face of danger. They just wanted to go home to their families who were waiting for them with open arms, all keen to spend a fun day together. They ended up paying their lives for their courageous endeavour to make sure the final plane didn't claim more innocent people…_

_And those thousands of people in the towers…they were just working like any other day…now their loved ones would never see them again…their bodies were lost in the rubble and their last whispers and cries would be their only reminders that they ever lived…_

_And those hundreds of people who answered the call for help…the fire-fighters from every state fire department…the emergency staff…the rescue workers…they were trying to save them…but the chaos was too much…they tried their best to save them but…it was all for nothing...they never came out...and...  
_

_Then the whispers, cries and screams turned into scathing accusations that he was never there for them when they jumped from the towers, buried in mountains of crumbled stone and concrete or burned in the fiery inferno when the planes crashed…they were telling him he was a failure…they were telling him he was not a hero…but a monster who allowed these atrocities to happen._

_Weak!…Cruel!…Heartless!…Monster!…_

**_Murderer!_**

_Alfred had jolted awake with a piercing scream, hyperventilating and gasping. He was a total wreck. He was drenched in cold sweat. His head was throbbing. His body wouldn't stop trembling. And, finally his left hand ached terribly with his heart thumping against his chest like a jackhammer gone haywire. They were telltale signs that his spirit hadn't healed at all since it happened. _

_"Love! What happened?!" Arthur was immediately by his side, worry plastered on his stern face.  
_

_Alfred grabbed onto Arthur, sending them sprawling onto the grass._

_"Make it stop! Make it stop! Don't make them fall! Don't make them jump! Don't make them fight!" Alfred shouted into Arthur's chest hysterically, "This is all my fault!"_

_Arthur hushed the shaking nation and tried to comfort him as best as he could, "Love, what happened on that day was not your fault. You didn't know that it would happen so it was not your fault!"_

_"But those voices in my head! They scare me! Now these people will never see their loved ones again! They're angry and scared and and….and sad and…it's too much!" Alfred clutched his heart, feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen registering into his brain, "I want the pain to stop! MAKE IT STOP!"_

_"Calm down, Alfred…shhhhh…we'll get through this…you'll get through this…deep breaths...deep breaths..." Arthur positioned himself so he was sitting down with Alfred still shaken in his embrace. The former British Empire rubbed his hands over the quivering body, trying to bring warmth back into his clammy skin. Alfred gulped in as much as air he could, feeling the dizziness ebb, "Shhhh….I'm here, my lad….shhhhh…."_

_Arthur's gentle words of assurance had slowly worked their calming magic. Alfred felt himself sag and laid his cheek on the other's chest, soothed by the steadily beating heart. Arthur began humming a song from 'The Phantom of the Opera'. He had vaguely remembered that this song was sung by the heroine and her love interest as they declared their love for one another while the Phantom watched them from the sidelines with a broken heart. He hadn't heard it since he was young when Arthur would sing it for one of his lullabies or to comfort him from a scary dream.  
_

_With each verse, Alfred began to hear Arthur's hidden heartfelt pleas to release the sorrow and give in without feeling shameful. Finally he felt the first tear trickle down his cheek before more followed in endless rivers, his strong facade finally cracked and broken through. Alfred finally caved in and grieved for the innocent souls lost in the attacks. He also cried in relief that his lover would be here to love and protect him as always. _

_Arthur paid no heed to his dampened shirt or the painful grip on his arms that was sure to leave bruises. He focused on the vulnerable superpower in his arms, cooing softly to release all the grief he kept within. All the while, he pressed kisses on his sandy blonde hair and on his wet cheeks._

_It seemed like an eternity before Alfred was exhausted of his tears. He felt his chin tilted upwards and a soft kiss grazed his lips.  
_

_"You finally got your chance to grieve properly, Alfred," Arthur said as he helped the larger nation to his feet. _

_"I'm sorry I got my tears and snot all over you…" Alfred said meekly._

_"That's very considerate of you but your welfare is more important than a soggy old shirt…don't ever be ashamed to shed tears for the fallen…dinner will be ready soon. Let's eat, have a hot shower and then we'll retire for the night so that you can catch your flight early tomorrow."_

_"But I don't want to go back tomorrow morning, Arthur," Alfred admitted softly, "I can't…I can't face them…they hate me for not being able to protect them…"_

_"Love, I for one know that it's absolute bollocks. Your people love you and believe in you."_

_Alfred shook his head, "I can't do it…I'll be all alone again…and…you won't be there for me…"_

_"Well it's a good thing I had the foresight to book the same flight as yours, Love…"_

_Alfred looked up at his lover in surprise and relief, "You mean…"_

_"My boss was fine with it, seeing that I can go in his stead to pay his respects and condolences…it would be un-gentlemanly of me if I can't help my beloved…I have to show you what I was meaning to give you as a tribute for tomorrow…to show you that the lost ones are in peace and that you're not alone in this," Arthur gestured to the garden, "Look around you…"_

_Alfred gasped at the sight, wondering why his eyes didn't register for the first time he entered the garden today or every other day he had been here for that matter. Every single rosebush, rose-tree and flowerbed he could see were all sprouting fully bloomed pure white roses. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful. Alfred looked back to Arthur who linked his fingers with his._

_"How did you do all this?"_

_"Took a whole year to make sure these roses are growing tall and strong and properly protected during winter. A lot of patience, time and hard work went into it, of course…" Arthur smiled before adding the last part softly, "And…a bit of magic…"_

_"Why? Why all this for me?"_

_"I heard that your boss has set up some temporary memorials before the real one is to be constructed. Let's lay the roses there to pay tribute before your appearance for the evening memorial service," Arthur carefully plucked one of the white roses before handing it to Alfred who took it tentatively. He felt as if he didn't deserved to hold the precious flower, "One white rose in tribute for every lost innocent soul. I've planted exactly 2977 roses for you. These ordinary people who perished in the towers and the passenger planes will never be forgotten, Alfred. As long as you remain a hero, you bring their loved ones and many many others hope, courage and strength to live on in their memory…just as you are there for your people, I will always be here for you no matter what happens…you'll never be alone, Love."_

_Alfred's response to Arthur's tender and sincere tribute was a soul-sucking kiss as fresh tears of happiness and gratitude ran down his cheeks. That night, Arthur made passionate but gentle love to Alfred and protected the young nation from his haunting nightmares, allowing him for the first time to sleep peacefully for once. The next morning as Alfred and Arthur traveled back to the Great United States, the whole journey smelled beautifully of roses and filled with Arthur's gentle singing to soothe his fears away...  
_

* * *

These two precious memories were the reason he was still here, living and breathing and still had a smile on his face through the good and bad times they had together. It was all because of Arthur, his renewed love and the secret language of flowers that brought them closer than ever. And that was why he felt particularly nervous. He didn't want to blow this up. He twirled the rose stems and felt the gift in his pocket anxiously as he approached his destination he came to countless times before.

Alfred thumped the door with the brass door knocker whereupon it was opened by one of his lover's attendants who politely nodded in greeting and led him inside. The American nation weaved his way through the long heavily furnished corridors, looking through each meticulously neat room in search of Arthur. When Alfred couldn't find his lover in any of them, he concluded that the older nation would be in his beloved rose garden. Upon reaching the half opened iron gates, he looked inside and smiled at the sight. Arthur had set up the deck-chair and was napping peacefully. Alfred quietly tiptoed to where the deck chair was situated and sat down quietly next to his side, careful not to startle him awake. He placed the intertwined roses in the silver delicate vase on the glass table before turning back to the still slumbering Arthur.

"Beautiful…" Alfred smiled tenderly as he took in the serene features of the sleeping nation. His tousled golden hair swayed gently with the early evening breezes and his usually pale skin was tinged in a soft pink hue that made him glow. His chest gently rose and fell with each soft intake of breath.

Alfred cupped one of Arthur's still hands and gaze it a squeeze. Gazing at the full lips that usually spouted curses and cynical remarks, he bent down to kiss him sweetly. The kiss had its desired effect. Arthur sighed and blinked his eyes open.

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty," Alfred teased gently.

"I must still be dreaming…" Arthur murmured in confusion, his thick eyebrows furrowed, "I'm still seeing you even my eyes are open…"

Alfred flashed him one of his signature heroic smiles.

"You're not dreaming, dude," Alfred pressed a soft kiss on his lover's cheek, "This enough to convince you?"

"Alfred…Alfred!" Arthur immediately sat up with a blush across his cheeks, his green eyes wide and filled with shock, "What're you doing here? You're not supposed to arrive until tomorrow morning!"

"What? I flew across the ocean just to see you! Not happy to see me?" Alfred pouted.

"O-Of course I am, you git!" Arthur exclaimed, his eyes averting away, "I was just surprised…that's all…did you crash through my door again?"

"You wound me deeply, Arthur," Alfred snuggled close to the older nation, "No, I didn't use one of my jets to get here and crash through your door and-"

Arthur stopped his lover's rambling with a kiss.

"Shut up for a bit, will you?"

Alfred couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly.

"I was just kidding about the crash, you wanker…" Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred's cheek, "It's good to see you again."

"Me too, honey," Alfred felt the package in his pocket and steeled himself on what he was about to do.

"Ah…I see you brought some more roses, Alfred," Arthur's eyes lit up, "I know just the spot for these beauties to be planted, the topiaries will look lovely with them."

The island nation stood up from the deck chair and walked to the glass table. He didn't notice Alfred starting to sweat slightly and his normally cheerful smile turning nervous.

"So let's see…what…we…have….here..."

Arthur's heart thumped in his ears at what he saw before him. Standing inside the vase were two beautiful fully bloomed roses: one a deep burgundy red and the other a pure snowy white tied together with a red and white striped ribbon in a perfect bow. He knew that a full bloomed rose meant 'I love you', the burgundy red for unconscious beauty and the snow white for reverence. But the white and red roses joined to form one stem meant something he didn't dare to dream: it was a sign of an impending…

The elder nation turned back to Alfred, who was before him on one knee.

Arthur gasped softly, feeling his throat dry up, "Is that what I think it is…."

"Yeah…it is…" Alfred reached into his pocket to reveal the special gift: a small black velvet box. He clicked it open to reveal a simple but beautiful rose gold ring nestled in a deep purple cushion. The rose gold band was delicately engraved with a single rose emblem and a tiny but perfect diamond set in the centre. The rose metal glinted in a gold and crimson sheen and the diamond glittered in its miniature splendour in the evening sunshine, "My state of economy isn't the exactly at its best but I saved up enough for this and more...Matthew helped me in choosing the design. It wasn't easy…gosh, I hope it's the right size but…this is for you…"

"Alfred…what…I…" Arthur cursed himself for being so inarticulate at this moment. His mouth and tongue refused to cooperate to form words.

"I love you, Arthur…I want the whole freaking world to know that we belong together," Alfred boldly declared, his cerulean eyes boring into his lover's, "You've done so much for me from when I was little up until now. You've given me the best gift by letting me into your heart once again."

Arthur brought his hands to his mouth to stop the sobs coming through. His green eyes were shiny with incredulous tears. He tried and failed to calm the harsh pounding in his chest, hardly believing what was happening before him.

"We spent quite a long time together up until now. I swore that I'll always be here for you and never let you go…I still have a lot to make up to you and I will never stop in making you believe in me and in us…I know I'm being selfish but I simply must ask you to be by my side for eternity," Alfred paused to take a deep breath, "Arthur Kirkland…will you marry me?"

A deep silence followed. Alfred observed the nation before him anxiously waiting for a sign…anything to break the growing tension between them.

Arthur's tears broke through and spilled down his cheeks in silvery rivers.

"You…idiotic…prat…" Arthur tried to force a scowl on his face. But instead a watery smile tugged at his lips.

"So…is that a yes?" Alfred dared to ask, his lips turning into a hopeful grin.

"What else could it be, you git!" Arthur bit back with no malice, "Yes, I'll marry you, Alfred F. Jones!"

Alfred found himself tackled to the ground by a sobbing Arthur, who crushed his lips and roped his arms around his neck in a death grip. After the mind-blowing kiss, the larger nation pushed himself and his lover to sit on the grass and wrapped his arms around Arthur. The American nation smiled and also teared up in spite of his growing happiness welling inside him. Now he was going to be united with Arthur. He inwardly breathed a sigh of great relief, his nerves now calming down from an adrenaline high.

"Awesome…I thought I was gonna die from the suspense…" Alfred gave the ring to the older nation.

"It's beautiful, Love…" Arthur held the ring delicately between two fingers and looked through it. He swore he saw a vision of them dressed in smart tuxedoes, smiling and laughing under a shower of red and white rose petals...

"There's an inscription inside…"

Arthur swiped his blurring eyes free of excess tears and found the delicate script engraved across the inside of the metal band: 'To My Prince of the Roses - I Love You Always'. The elder nation laughed softly at the sentimentally romantic words.

"You've become such a sap, did you know that, Alfred?" Arthur smirked as the superpower took the ring and slipped it on the elder nation's left ring finger. It fitted perfectly.

"I don't see or hear you complaining," the superpower brushed his lips against the pale column of the other's neck and nibbled his earlobe. Alfred smirked as the small body in his embrace shivered, "I want only the best for my Prince of the Roses…"

The blush reappeared across Arthur's cheeks and the small smile reappeared on his lips.

"Idiot…"

"Your idiot always..."

Alfred smiled as his fiancé quietly admired the beautiful ring resting on his slender finger. He had to thank his brother for his help on his next visit and made a mental reminder to ask him to be his best man for the wedding that was to come. The powerful nation felt so full and complete that his heart could literally burst into a never-ending shower of fireworks. He brought his lips to the other nation's ear and sang what was in his heart to repay Arthur's tender loving care when he broke down on 10th September 2002.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…let me lead you from your solitude…_" Alfred paused to kiss away the happy tears still lingering in Arthur's eyes, "_Say you want me here beside you…anywhere you go, let me go too…love me…that's all I ask of you…_"

Despite Alfred's sweet kisses, Arthur felt himself tear up again in happiness.

"You romantic git...why is it impossible to not love you..."

Alfred kissed Arthur's hand before turning the older nation around to allow him to straddle his legs before bringing his face close to give a proper kiss, which Arthur gladly reciprocated. They were left breathless when they parted. Alfred's hands sneaked under the dress shirt to rub the small of Arthur's back. The golden blonde-haired nation sighed deeply at the contact, nuzzling his cheek against Alfred's warm neck.

"I think this calls for a celebration…we need to make another memory to look back on…" Alfred commented as he worked to unbutton Arthur's dress shirt and the belt holding up his pants.

"This is most improper," despite the chastising tone, Arthur was just as eager to undress Alfred, "We have witnesses, you know."

Although there was nobody else in the vicinity, the superpower knew his fiancé was referring to the roses in the garden. Alfred scoffed. As if these roses had eyes and ears...

"Let them watch and hear everything, Arthur…" Alfred crooned as he intertwined his fingers with Arthur's own, kissing the ring resting on his finger, "They'll be the first of many to bear witness to our union…"

As Alfred proceeded in making Arthur his all over again, his smile grew bigger and more devilish. He was going to show the world that Arthur, his beloved Prince of the Roses, was all his to love and cherish.

As soft moans, groans and breathless whispers filled the garden, the two bloomed roses in the silver vase seemed to bow closer together whereupon the red and white petals brushed together in a gentle embrace.

**The End!**

* * *

**Omake:**

"Ho ho! This turned out much better than I thought, mon cher. Who ever thought Arthur and Alfred would make sweet l'amour together like this."

"Francis, I don't feel right about this…we shouldn't even be spying on them in the first place…"

Matthew's soft protests belied the red flush across his cheeks and the uncomfortable tightness in his groin as he watched his twin brother and his fiancé intimately embracing and kissing each other after their…rough activities. He shuffled closer to the French nation, mindful of the leaves and twigs in their way.

Francis chuckled softly and embraced the blushing Canadian nation in an one-armed hug as he stealthily continued to take pictures of the couple together with his new digital camera.

"Ah my darling Matthew, even though you say it, you can't deny you liked what you see," the French nation gently kissed the sweet lips, "Are you happy for your brother, no?"

"O-Of course, I am. But I think that-"

"Then that's all that matters. This is what l'amour is about. Ah! That was a beautiful shot! Oh? What a pity, they are retiring for the night now," both nations watched as Alfred and Arthur in their half-dressed states strolled back into the house, closing the metal gates behind them, "Well, I think we have enough to let Monsieur Kiku know what happened. Ah, he will be so thrilled with these new pictures and the news. Come, let us go back to the hotel so that I can ravish you all night long…"

"Francis…"

Matthew's blush reddened further but he smiled shyly as Francis carefully extricated them both from their rosebush hideout and stealthily snuck out of the garden without drawing attention from the two occupants in the house. As they walked back to the hotel, Francis gave Matthew a dazzling smile as he drew him in for a heated loving kiss.

**The REAL End!**

* * *

**Author's note:** Don't ask how they even got there…but I couldn't resist putting the last bit in :) WA! What's with all the romance going on?! Oooh, sorry! Have to stop there to adhere to the rating! Phew I nearly got carried away….

In all seriousness, in regards to the September 11 attacks, I will not lie that I was absolutely gobsmacked and my heart and left arm jolted when I saw the news footage of the towers back in 2001. I was so scared because even though I am not American and live thousands of miles away, I had this sinking feeling that it could happen anywhere and this…it could've happened to my loved ones. A part of me changed that day even though I wasn't there. While It made me realise that there are terrible people in this world and hatred is a powerful force to make people do such things that we couldn't comprehend, there are people who come together to show that they are not afraid and that strong unity is what I've seen in all the anniversaries in these 11 years and I reckon there will be more memorable ones to come to make sure that these innocent people will not be forgotten.

As I reiterate, I sincerely hope that what I've written in that segment will express the remembrance and condolences for the fallen and the respect and admiration for the people who are still living to this day.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Now I'm wondering whether I should elaborate further on the two memories in this fix as side stories, especially for the latter…I feel as if I need more closure about it 11 years on…ooh…and a wedding fic too, maybe? More yaoi as a continuation to this story? Hmmmm…that's something else to do when I'm not too busy with my work...and I need to complete some of my other drawing projects on the side...

Positive/constructive reviews are welcome!


End file.
